Meant To Be
by sevs-damned
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in JKR's universe, i merely play with her characters. Is the world against Harry and Severus? It may seem like that to them but to everyone else they're just helping along what should be.
1. The Offer

**The Offer**

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. when he got there he sat in the chair that the older man gestured for him to sit in. "You wanted to see me sir?" Harry wasn't sure what he had been summoned into the Head master's office for and felt a bit uncomfortable as he and Dumbledore sat in silence for a few minutes while the older man looked into his student's eyes smiling. As Dumbledore didn't reply Harry asked again. "Sir did you want to see me about something?"

"Would you like some tea Harry?" 'Tea?' Harry thought to himself 'I haven't been asked here just for a bloody cup of tea, why can't the old wizard ever just say what he's got to say and get on with it?'

Harry shook his head, smiled nicely and answered "No thank you sir, I'm fine. I'd just like to know what it is you asked me to come here for today?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly to himself thinking just how alike Harry and Severus was, both wanting to get straight to the point. "My dear boy, I can't believe how much you've grown and matured over the years" Indeed Harry had grown very much so in mind and in body. He was now six foot tall, with a lean, well toned body. His piercing green eyes no longer covered by glasses as he had a correction spell cast on them in his sixth year. "I know you have shown a strength and passion for teaching and since there is only two weeks left of your 7th year, and the Dark Lord has been defeated, I was wondering if you had thought about what you were going to do after you graduate?"

Harry looked at the wise old wizard for a moment, then looked down at his hands on his lap as he quietly answered "I haven't thought about my future Sir, I wasn't too sure I'd have one." He then looked up at Dumbledore "You're right I do enjoy teaching, and I don't want to do what people expect of me and become an auror. I want a job where I can also have freedom and not have to worry if my friends will get hurt because of my career."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry "Well in that case, as you know every year we've had to find a new DADA teacher" his eyes twinkled as he continued "and this year is no exception. Would you consider becoming our new DADA professor?"

The young wizard looked shocked for a moment "Sir I would like that very much, but are you sure you want me to teach here?"

"My dear boy, of course I want you to teach here, and I'm sure Severus would appreciate being able to talk to another member of staff who understands him, especially after you managed to put all your differences behind you in the last year." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to fill with hope as he looked at Harry.

"Ah, um sir, I thought professor Snape wanted to become the DADA professor now that the Dark Lord has been defeated? He told me how much he'd like that position when he was teaching me occulemency."

Dumbledore looked at Harry honestly and answered "Harry don't worry, I did indeed talk to Severus about my plans to ask you about the position first, as I have known about his interest in this position for years. He told me he didn't think he'd be happy not having the time to make his potions and thought you would be the ideal person for the job. It seems Harry, you have rather impressed Severus over the years."

Harry was a bit shocked; 'but surely' Harry thought to himself 'Snape wouldn't want me around longer than necessary? yes me and Snape had put our differences aside before the war whilst training and during the war, fighting side by side looking out for each other, but that was for the good of the world, surely Snape hadn't agreed to this!'

But Harry looked at Dumbledore, smiled genuinely at him and said "In that case I would love to accept the position of defense against the dark arts professor".

Dumbledore smiled one of his famous smiles at Harry and replied "I'm glad you've accepted my offer, and I hope that you become close friends with Severus, you know how I think of you two as my sons and I know how alike, in many ways, you two are. It would be nice for Severus to have someone to talk to who he can relate to, as would it be for you young Harry. Harry noticed Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be twinkling more than usual whilst he was talking to him.

"Well I can't promise anything sir, I know Professor Snape has tolerated me so far, but I think now we have nothing to keep our fragile friendship together, since the defeat of the Dark Lord he will probably want to keep to himself again."

Dumbledore realized Harry looked a bit saddened after saying that and told Harry "Well I was thinking since Severus knows so much about the dark arts he'd be able to teach you a bit more about it, so you'll be able to teach the students better of course. I'm sure Severus would love the chance to teach you more and may even enjoy having your company, as I know how lonely he used to get stuck in the dungeons with his work and no-one to distract him for a while. He doesn't even talk to many of the professors here unless he absolutely has to. You two making your friendship grow stronger could do you both the world of good."

Harry nodded at Dumbledore, knowing better than to argue with him, what's the point he'd never win, and said "If that's all sir, I am feeling a little tired", it wasn't a lie, he was quite tired because it was past 11pm and he'd been up since 5am after having 'weird' dreams about a certain Slytherin Potions master.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry got up and made his way to the Gryffindor dorms, thinking he'd go to sleep and think about all this in the morning.

'Why is it things never go according to plan' Harry thought to himself as he saw Ron sitting on his bed looking right at him. It was obvious Ron had been waiting for him to return from Dumbledore's office. 'Wanting to know what Dumbledore called me to his office for no doubt' harry thought.

Harry carried on walking past his dorm mates' beds to his own which was right at the end of the room next to Ron's bed. "Hi Ron, wasn't expecting to see you still awake" Harry whispered to his mate.

"And wait till morning to find out what Dumbledore wanted with you? I don't think so. You know me better than that Harry. So, what was it he wanted to see you for anyway?" Ron whispered back.

"you wont believe it Ron, he asked me if I'd like to become the new defense against the dark arts professor for next year."

"Wow, really? That's fantastic! You going to take him up on the offer? 'coz I know how much you don't want to become an auror, and well, according to you this place is like home. And maybe you and Snape could..."

"Ron!" Harry interrupted "Yes I'm taking Dumbledore up on his offer, but what is it with you thinking I'm gonna get with sev...er...professor Snape? It's never going to happen!"

"Was that a little slip of the tongue calling your beloved by his first name? Oh come on Harry, everyone can see what a great couple you two would make, Snape can probably see it too! And it's not as if it's 'coz you two are straight, 'coz I know damned well you are gay for certain as you have told me. And lets face it, Snape is just as bent as you, if not more so...if that's possible. You're perfect for each other."

"Ron, I'm too tired for this, all i want to do right now is go to sleep, instead of arguing with you about my personal life"

"Ok mate, we'll go to sleep now and talk in the morning. We can carry on this conversation with Hermione, she'll want to know about this too"

"Thanks Ron"

"You probably want to get to dreaming about your beloved Severus anyway" Ron teased.

"Ron!" Harry whispered, almost laughing, "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you like me as i am, night Harry" Ron said with a yawn.

"Night Ron." They both fell asleep quite quickly after that.

TBC


	2. The Great Hall

**A Laugh At Breakfast**

Ron sat patiently on his bed waiting for Harry to wake up. 'Gods, everyone's up and about and have disappeared off to have breakfast but for me, sat here, waiting for Harry to wake up and Harry himself' thought Ron.

He sat there waiting a little longer then 'it's no good, I'm starving, sorry mate it's for your own good and mine.' Ron shook Harry till he finally opened his eyes.

"Ron what do you think you're doing? If you hadn't noticed I was sleeping well for once" Harry growled.

"I had noticed you were asleep Harry and that's why I woke you up. If you slept any longer we would have missed breakfast, and I know how you get when you miss breakfast."

"What? What time is it?" Harry asked whilst jumping up, stripping off his night clothes and heading for the shower.

"It's 8am mate. I guess we're just lucky that we finished our exams yesterday, unlike those poor mites that still have another week to go."

Harry emerged five minutes later from the shower dripping wet. "Thank Merlin for small mercies eh Ron?"

"Yeah, just think, two more weeks then it's the summer holidays. Well to be honest it's like our holidays have already begun, two weeks of sitting round here talking, till it's time to go home."

"I doubt I'll get off that easy Ron. I've got to get ready for becoming the new DADA professor. Anyway com'on Ron, don't want to miss breakfast do we." Harry said whilst jogging towards the door.

"Right behind ya mate" Ron called after Harry.

XXX

"I was beginning to wonder where you two had got to this morning" Hermione said to Ron and Harry, as they sat down next to her in the great hall, to have their breakfast.

"And a good morning to you too Hermione" Ron and Harry said in unison with big grins on their faces looking at her.

"Take it you slept a bit too well then you two?"

"I have been awake for quite a while 'mione, I had to wake our sleeping beauty here before we missed breakfast. He wasn't too pleased about it either I can tell you." Ron stated with a laugh.

Harry laughed and said "Oh come on, how often do I get a good night's sleep with out waking up early or having nightmares? Can I help it if my body needed the extra sleep?" Harry said fluttering his eyelashes while smiling sweetly at Hermione and Ron.

"Right enough of the drivel. 'mione, Harry has some news don't you mate." Hermione suddenly looked at Harry waiting in anticipation for what he was about to say.

"I'm gonna be the new defense against the dark arts professor next year. Dumbledore offered me the position last night." Harry wondered what Hermione's reaction would be to this bit of news, but he didn't have to wait long to find out.

There was a high pitched squeal, followed by Hermione standing up, grabbing Harry and hugging him tightly. Which earned them looks from everyone in the hall, students and professors, looking rather amused at the expression on Harry's face when he realized everyone in the hall was looking at them. 'What I would give for the ground to swallow me up now' Harry thought to himself when he saw the potions master looking straight at him with a sneer on his face.

"Sorry Harry, didn't mean to make a scene." Hermione said to Harry as she let him go and they sat back down in their seats. Hermione noticed how red Harry had gone and had to stifle a giggle. "It's just it's brilliant news, and you know…." Hermione continued in a whisper "…this means you'll be able to spend more time with Snape."

"I don't believe it!" Harry said loud enough so that nearly everyone was looking at him again, including professor Snape. Harry lowered his voice to a whisper and continued "Even you are for this nonsense! Hermione I'm sorry to say it's never going to happen. Maybe we'll be friends by the end of next year instead of just tolerating each other, but that would be it!"

"But Harry, I know really he's a nice guy from being his assistant for the past year, and I'm sure the way he used to treat us was because of the part he had to play to help defeat the Dark Lord so he wouldn't be suspected by anyone."

"Hermione if you think that highly about him, why don't you have a personal relationship with him? Instead of bugging the hell out of me!" Harry whispered back with a bit of annoyance in his voice, and a glare to match Snape himself.

Hermione ignored the remark Harry just made, herself knowing just how gay Snape was. "See look how alike you are, when you get annoyed you do the same glare! You know Harry if I was you I'd be straight in there I mean look at him…."

With that Hermione, Ron and yes even Harry looked up at the teacher's table and looked at Snape, only for a couple of seconds though, because Snape looked straight at them with a death glare.

'What in the name of Merlin do they think they are doing looking at me like that, as if I'm some deranged creature, the nerve of them! Though sometimes I find it hard not to look at Harry more than necessary…no best not think about that...but no doubt they are just planning some nasty end of school stunt or something, why else would they all look at me like that?' Severus thought to himself.

Hermione continued "…he's tall, dark and handsome. With his long black hair…"

"Which is nearly always greasy" Harry cut in. Ron snickered and Hermione gave Harry evils.

"….eyes that you could just die for….."

"More like eyes that could kill you with one look" Harry argued in a whisper.

Hermione getting a bit annoyed carried on trying to prove her point "….a body, oh that body that is well toned with muscles any gay guy would love to look at every minute of every day…."

"Hang on one minute Hermione. When did you see his supposedly great body? With all the time I spent training with him I never once saw him without his robes on, which happen to be full length, so you can't see anything!" Harry questioned her.

"Oh, well it was an accident really. As I'm his assistant, I help him in his personal potions lab, which joins on to his personal quarters. Well when we finish he usually asks me to his lounge for drinks…" Hermione started to flush red.

"And…go on 'mione, you can't not tell us now" Harry encouraged.

"..Snape went to get changed in his bed chambers, and about a minute or so after he left I really needed the toilet, but I didn't know where it was…" Hermione couldn't look at Ron or Harry as she continued in an even quieter whisper "…well, I went to look for the toilet and instead, I found Snape in his bed chambers… not wearing much of anything."

"Oh Merlin, I bet that was embarrassing 'mione!" Ron said as Harry was in fits of laughter.

Loads of people in the hall were just looking at the three of them wondering what Harry and Ron were laughing at, as Hermione got redder and redder.

"Mister Potter."

Harry suddenly went quiet, froze, then looked up at the tall wizard standing behind him. "Oh crap" Harry said to himself hoping after he said it that Snape hadn't heard him. No such luck.

"Language Mister Potter. I do believe I am to be giving you lessons in defense against the dark arts starting today in about half an hour" Snape said with a sneer.

"Double crap, so much for having a break"

The potions master glared at Harry with his famous death glare "Now Mister Potter, don't be idle, I shall see you in my dungeons in 20minutes" He started to walk towards the doors to the great hall to head to the dungeons, turned back to Harry and said "And don't be late!" With his robes billowing behind him, he left.

"How am I gonna face him knowing what you told me now 'mione?" Ron laughed at Harry's comment, and the three of them left the great hall to get on with their day.

TBC


	3. Dark Arts

A/N: Reviews are always welcome. If you have any suggestions on how to make this story better I would love to hear them, or if you would just like to let me know what you think of the story as this is the first i've written. Sorry if the grammer isn't very good but I haven't got a beta. Cheers ;)

**Dark Arts**

Harry made his way to the dungeons feeling a little bit nervous. 'He's going to kill me. I know it, he's going to kill me' Harry thought to himself. 'The way he looked at me at breakfast, was the same way he used to look at me in potions class, just before he shouted at me in front of the whole class. Why did I agree to this?'

Just then he realized he was standing outside Snape's rooms. 'Maybe I could fake being ill?' Harry thought 'No best not, knowing my luck he'd give poppy a potion for me saying it'll cure me and it would be a death potion. Might as well get on with it before he whines that I'm late too'.

Harry raised his hand and knocked on Snape's dungeon door. "Enter" Snape called from inside. Harry walked in and was surprised not to see anger etched on Snape's face.

'He looks calm and not like he is about to murder me at all, I wonder could Hermione possibly be right about him?'

"Ah Mister Potter, glad to see you made it here on time. One of the things you'll need to master is punctuality if you are to become a professor. After all with the pupils in this school, the last thing you want to do is let the class you are meant to be teaching run amuck because you didn't turn up to teach your class on time."

'Wow he even said that in a calm voice, what's he up to?' Harry couldn't help but think Snape was up to something.

"Come through my office to the lounge, its warmer and more comfortable in there for us." Snape gestured with his hand as he showed Harry the way. Harry followed the older wizard into the lounge.

"So where are we going to begin today then sir?"

"My Mister Potter, you are keen to learn today. Have you been taking some potions you shouldn't have?" Snape sneered.

"Come and sit down, would you like a drink before we begin? I know I could do with another coffee this morning before doing anything else." Snape hasn't been sleeping well lately, he's been going to bed late, after marking papers and making potions with Hermione's help, and getting up early after having nightmares about the war.

"Could I have a coffee please sir? I could do with being a bit more alert. With you as my personal tutor again I want to be able to do my best, so I get punished less often." Harry replied with a smile.

Snape laughed, the first time Harry had ever heard the old git laugh, and said "Was I really that bad while I was teaching and training you for the war?"

Harry wasn't too sure if he should say, but knew Snape preferred honesty. "Well you were a bit hard on me, but I did need that from you to get me ready to defeat the Dark Lord. I just wish you didn't talk to me like I was a child."

Snape called the house elf, Dobby, asked him for some coffee and seconds later Dobby re-appeared with the coffee, then pop he was gone again.

Harry picked up his coffee off the table, where Dobby had put it, and started to drink it, waiting for Snape to say something.

The potions master looked at Harry for a moment and said "Well I can't really treat you like a child anymore can I? As Dumbledore couldn't help but point out, you will soon be a member of staff here just like me. I don't have to worry about treating you different from the other students now either, as I am no longer classed as your teacher since you have finished your exams. I am merely helping you to become the best DADA teacher we have ever had here at Hogwarts. But don't think you'll be getting any special treatment." He added in a cold voice.

Harry was a little shocked at how well Snape had taken his comments.

"Besides I think really you will be classed as a member of staff when you move into your new quarters this weekend, will you not?"

Harry hadn't even thought about the fact he'd be moving all his stuff soon. "I don't even know where my rooms will be. That was one small detail Dumbledore had forgotten to tell me."

"Well that's typical of the old coot to forget to tell you where you will be staying. I will show you to your new quarters tonight when we've finished here. I don't see any reason why you can't move into your new quarters tonight either, if you wanted to take your things there? It hasn't been occupied for the last month anyway."

Harry smiled a genuine smile at Snape and replied "Sure, as long as you really don't mind? Might be easier to get the move out of the way, so I can concentrate properly on all that you've got to teach me on DADA."

"Now that that's settled, and we have finished our coffee, what do you think about learning what I can teach you?"

"Spose we had better get on with it, hadn't we" Harry said.

"Come along then, stand up" Snape snapped at Harry.

"Um…. Sir, you aren't gonna try to hurt me by throwing curses at me for me to try to rebound are you?" Harry asked feeling a bit worried at what Snape could throw at him.

"Harry, you can call me Severus as we are now equals, and I wasn't planning on hurting you, no. It's more than my life is worth if I so much as hurt one hair on your head. Dumbledore would probably feed me to the wolves!

How about I let you read your way through some of the dark books I have? You would have to be very careful while reading them, but they have everything in them that you could possibly need to know. And at least the Dark Lord has been killed so you shouldn't need to know the more serious stuff, it's just to teach the students.

"But we will do some form of dueling at some point wont we? So I can teach the students better."

"If you are sure you want to go up against the master" Severus said with an evil grin.

"Hey I'm the boy who lived remember, if I could kill the Dark Lord, I'm sure I'll have no problems kicking your arse" Harry replied to Severus' comment with a huge smile across his face.

"Hmmmm is that a challenge then Potter?" Severus asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Sure it is, it'll be fun dueling with you, and beating you" Harry said with confidence "I'll give you a fighting chance though 'cause I'm not a nasty git like some." Then Harry asked "I know I hated the occulemency lessons when you were training me, but 'cause of the class I really think it would be a good idea to teach me properly, considering I never did get any good at it, would you please?"

Severus smirked and answered "You would have picked it up a lot easier and mastered it by now if you actually tried, but as it is you are asking to learn this time, then I know you'll at least put in the effort. I suppose when, or should that be if, you master occulemency you will want to learn to cast legilimens?"

"Well it would be a good idea Severus, unless you want to turn up in my class when I want to teach occulemency lessons because I wouldn't know how to cast legilimens?"

"No thank you, I have enough work to do, so I think we'll add that to our little to do list shall we?" Harry nodded his agreement and looked at Severus.

"So what we gonna do now then Severus, in way of training?"

"Well I can show you where those books I told you about are, and you can read them while I do some potions during the next couple of weeks. Of course if you have any questions feel free to ask me, and don't read the books out loud, I don't want you hurting my rooms or me for that matter!" He said with his death sneer."

"I'm not that dumb, Sir" Harry said with a glare to match Snape's.

"I hear off Hermione you have quite a large collection of books on all sorts of things, would I be able to have a look some time? I am a bit of a fan of books."

"Never would I have thought that Mister Harry Potter likes to read books. You never really seem enthusiastic about anything. But feel free to look at them any time you like, it might keep you out of trouble, they are in my library, you'll need to know the password for the vault with the dark books in, just make sure no one else gets the password ok?" Harry nodded and Severus continued "Follow me and I'll show you to my personal library."

They walked to the far end of the lounge, through the door, and along a smallish corridor, where they past four doors, two on the right and two on the left. They carried on walking right to the end of the corridor where there was another door straight ahead of them. "This is my personal library where you will be able to look through books at your leisure as well as sit comfortably while reading the dark arts books."

They walked through the door and Harry's mouth dropped open. "What's the matter Potter?" The room was massive with books on every wall except for a gap on the far wall where there was a portrait hanging.

"You must have more books in here than what's in the school library!" Harry exclaimed, never believing any one person could own so many books.

"Well reading is a hobby of mine, and many of these books are very rare indeed" Severus told Harry.

Harry noticed that there were quite a few muggle books in Severus' collection too, ranging from books on herbs to romance novels. 'Severus reads romance novels? I can't believe it' Harry thought.

Harry noticed Severus was standing in front of the portrait. "Mister Potter, this is where all my dark books are kept. Now I'm going to open the vault and all you have to do is remember the password, got it?" Harry nodded and Severus proceeded "cursed to hell." Then the portrait swung open showing all the books inside.

'What a lovely password' Harry thought to himself while smirking 'it'll be hard to forget that password.' And Harry snickered quietly. But not quietly enough so that Severus couldn't hear him with his perfect hearing.

"Like the password I take it" Severus said with a smirk. Harry nodded saying "The amount of times I've said that phrase when something has gone wrong."

"I know Harry, it was you I got the little phrase from in one of my potions classes, and I thought it would be the perfect password for the vault containing the dark books."

Harry couldn't believe it. "Right well there's the books, read up on the curses and counter curses and as I don't have any potions to do today and no classes, I'll keep an eye on you." Severus said with his usual sneer he kept especially for Harry.

Harry picked up one of the books, sat down on one of the comfortable couches and started reading. Snape picked up a muggle novel and joined Harry on the couch at the opposite side. They carried on reading till it was time for lunch, then walked to the great hall together, Severus with his usual mask, that no one could read, plastering his face, and the sneer that was always there to make people feel uncomfortable.

Harry talked to Hermione and Ron about what he was going to be doing in his lessons and admitted that Severus wasn't that bad now he considered him as a fellow professor "At least he aint calling me names anymore.

Hermione looked hopeful before it was dampened out by Harry. "No 'mione I still haven't changed my mind about 'going for it' as you put it. We aren't even friends, ok so we are on first name terms, well I call him Severus, he seems to prefer to call me Mister Potter or Potter, but that's just to make me feel a bit more comfortable around him while learning, I'm sure."

They carried on talking while eating 'til dinner was over, then headed off to where they had to go, Harry following Severus back to the dungeons.

They carried on the rest of the day exactly the same, Harry reading his dark arts books and Severus reading the muggle novel, stopping for tea.

At 7pm Severus said "Right then Potter, lets get your belongings and move you to your new quarters so I can get rid of you for the night." They walked to the boys Gryffindor dorms and Harry gathered his things, shrinking them so they could fit in his pocket and they both walked to Harry's quarters which also happened to be in the dungeons.

"My quarters are in the dungeons? So there's no getting away from you even at night huh?" Harry was a bit put out by this.

"Well the other DADA professors that we've had here in the past all happened to be in Slytherin. And you aren't exactly in the next room to me are you, you're down nearer the end of the dungeon corridor, so you won't be smothered by my presence." Severus said with some amusement in his tone, liking the thought that this pissed Harry off a bit.

They entered Harry's new quarters and Severus said "You can chose your own password and wards as you see fit for your quarters; none have been set up yet." Harry nodded and took his belongings out of his pocket and cast them back to their original size.

"Well I'll leave you to it for tonight; see you in the morning, and don't be late!."

"Night Severus." And with that Severus left Harry's quarters in a whoosh of robes.

'Wow what a day, better put my things away' Harry thought. He looked around his new rooms as he put his things away, not believing how big the rooms were.

He made his way to his bed chamber, climbed into bed and thought about his day.

'Merlin I'm tired.' And with that Harry fell asleep.

TBC


End file.
